


Checkmate

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Tori/Cullen Files [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, Dammit Jim, Desk, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jim the ever present scout, Kiss interrupted, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, No Privacy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Cullen needs a distraction from the mountains of paperwork he deals with on a daily basis, so Victoria offers a game a chess...with a twist, and when things get heated who comes along but Cullen's least favorite scout, Jim.  :)





	Checkmate

Slender fingers closed around the small wooden chess piece, making Victoria smirk as she used her rook to capture Cullen’s knight; violet eyes sparkling in delight. He reached for the clasp of his cape at his throat but she shook her head twice, her gaze flicking down past his sculpted and bare chest to his pants. How she’d convinced him to play this game of chess, he didn't have the foggiest notion. He'd walked into his office to see a chess board on his desk and she'd crossed the room and bolted both doors to make sure they were utterly alone, an idea to help her commander relax percolating in her mischievous head. Her only condition had been to wear fifteen pieces of clothing, and he hadn't figured out why that specific amount until she’d lost her first piece—a pawn and took off her scarf; at first he hadn't thought much of it until the next pawn was taken and she'd removed only one leather vambrace. Fifteen pieces to be captured, fifteen articles of clothing to remove.

“Check. What’s wrong, Commander? You seem to be a bit distracted.” She teased.

Of _course_ he was. With seven pieces, including her king left on the board, she was sitting before him wearing nothing but her breast band, small clothes, off-white drakeskin gloves and matching knee high boots, one leg crossed over the other. The coin he’d given her hung from a leather cord around her neck, a slight shimmer of enchantment dancing around it, nestled tantalizingly in her exposed cleavage—she never took it off. Maker, she was breathtaking. Sighing, Cullen made quick work of his trousers having already lost his boots to her—he only had four pieces left to lose, his focus not on the game at all, but her, as he sat back in his chair.

Victoria’s eyes followed the trail before the fabric pooled around his ankles, heat radiating off her in waves; she marveled at her self-control not to straddle him in his chair and help him with the rest of his garments.

“I might be.” He grimaced, moving his king out of the danger her rook posed.

Cullen wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing exactly how close to knocking the board off his desk and bending her over it he really was. He leaned forward bracing his elbows against the edge of the desk, fingers steepled in front of him as he watched her, a smirk on his lips. If it was a battle of wills she wanted, a battle of wills she was going to get. Her eyes met his, part of her hoping he’d be the first to break, but her Commander was nothing if not headstrong and stubborn, though she loved that about him and wouldn't trade it for the world. She heaved an exasperated, heavy sigh as she surveyed the board, her eyes lighting up in delight as she leaned forward; he’d backed himself into a corner. Her bishop moved two spaces, almost a third except a thump startled them both—like someone had tried to push the door open...thank the Maker she’d had the foresight to bar the doors; there was a frantic knocking on the wood.

“Commander! I have some papers from Sister Leliana for you.”

Cullen growled low in his throat. _Jim_. His least favorite scout—he still had the worst timing, and was so oblivious to everything going on around him; half of Skyhold had seen Inquisitor Trevelyan head into his office and knew not to bother the two of them. Their relationship was hardly a secret anymore...not since that day in the training grounds when they had been teaching the other their weapon of choice. And yet, here they were, both almost completely naked and being disturbed by him. Victoria smiled at him, placing her piece in the intended spot and mouthing ‘ _checkmate_ ’, her gloves and boots joining the rest of their clothes on the floor.

“It’ll have to wait...I’m afraid I’m not well. Headache.” He gritted his teeth against the lie, as Victoria stood slowly wearing only her underwear, and stretching—his eyes glued to the motions of her body.

The fit of his trousers altered drastically at the slow wink she gave him, before circling around the desk and straddling him in his chair, her knees settled on either side of his hips. Victoria grinned down at him, one hand on his chest over his heart, pulse erratic under her fingertips, the other hand cupping his jaw, thumb rubbing the stubble. She loved the rough texture against her skin. Cullen arched an eyebrow while smirking up at her, his hands caressing her bare sides and tickling her and making her squirm. She gazed at him seductively from under half-lidded eyes, her long black lashes added to the smoldering temptress look she had going on. His breath hitched. Cullen felt himself being drawn in and kissed her, feeling her melt against him and mold her body to his, a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips which set his blood at a low boil. Her hips rubbed against his, eliciting a response from between her thighs where she was straddling him.

“She said she needed them signed as soon as possible.” Jim continued from the other side of the heavy wooden door.

“If you don’t get rid of him, I will.” She whispered, sucking his earlobe between her lips and grazing it gently with her teeth.

That was the _last_ thing he needed.

“I will look at them later Jim...I trust it isn’t urgent?” He tried.

She stared down into his beautiful yellow eyes, her free hand stroking the smooth muscles of his chest as she brought her mouth down to his, lips full and warm against her own. His lips hungrily sought hers again, her lower lip disappearing between both of his, their breaths intermingling as they tried to draw breath without breaking for air, his other hand tangled itself in her hair, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull her closer. Jim stood forgotten outside, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Cullen’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her almost naked body flush against his own, his tongue probed her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do inside her later.

“Not particularly urgent, no.” Jim’s voice was hesitant, timid in the face of their silence. “But it will only take a min—”

“ _Maker’s breath_ , Jim! Go away!” Victoria cried, half gasping as Cullen’s arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against his body until she felt every beat of his heart pulsing in time with her own.

“Inquisitor? You’re—” Jim trailed off, cheeks going pink as realization dawned on him. “—oh…I’ll come back later then.”

Cullen lowered his mouth to the base of Victoria’s neck where it met her shoulder making her shudder involuntarily, the scout’s footsteps fading into the distance. He clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, drawing a shaky breath from between her lips her voice as she let out a string of curse words was nothing more than a breathy whisper. He grinned. Spending forever and beyond with her was exactly what he wanted, more than anything. His hand slipped up in between them to cup her breast gently through her breast band. He could spend a lifetime touching her, kissing her, loving her and never have enough; he didn’t ever want to let her go, though if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to. He couldn't wait to learn everything about her.

“Thank the Maker; I was this close to stationing him in the Hissing Wastes indefinitely.” Victoria muttered.

“Tori, I’m pretty sure that’s an abuse of power.” Cullen chided.

She pushed him back at the shoulders, holding him at arm's length as she bit her lower lip in mock thought. “Is it also an abuse of power if I order my Commander to strip us both naked and bend me over his desk?”

A surprised laugh bubbled up from somewhere inside his chest, the sound low and rich; his bawdy and boyish sense of humor made her smile. She was glad she could make him laugh, forgetting the world and the weight of his responsibilities even if only for a moment. His lips claimed hers, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He pulled her forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss, but they didn't pull apart, her nimble fingers working at ridding him of gloves and mantle.

“It would be, yes...but your Commander would be ecstatic to comply.” He whispered huskily, drawing a finger gently over the curve of her breast where it was exposed above her breast band.

A tingle ran up her spine. She smiled down at him, rocking her hips against his again, a throaty moan falling from his lips, his head rolling back against the leather of his chair; his eyelids fluttered closed at the feeling of her body moving against his. He set her on her feet, practically ripping both their small clothes from their bodies, his tongue plundering her mouth and circling hers, as he stood up from his chair, flipping her around, bending her over his desk. He’d long since removed the offending piece of wood that Victoria and Sera had placed under one of the legs to make it wobble. She glanced over her shoulder, at him, watching as he used his knees to open her legs more, a hand on her lower back, spreading her wide, finding her wet and very ready for him and he took a moment to take it all in, the intensity of his gaze making her gasp, the sound coaxing a moan from his own throat; this woman was going to be the death of him.

He bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his large muscular chest smothering her back, the two of them already flushed and damp. Her mouth fell open on a moan, as he teased her slick folds with the head of his erection; she was never going to have enough of him. Victoria barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips, fit himself against her and paused for what felt like an eternity, before pushing into her, slowly. Her breath caught in her throat.

One of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip and around to her front teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her from behind. He felt much bigger this way, and she focused on the way he felt—warm thighs behind her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her back.

He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would break her.

“Tori...” He rasped, his teeth grazing across her spine.

“Cullen...harder...please!” Victoria pleaded in a breathy whisper, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of his sturdy desk.

He slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as she struggled to keep herself upright, her arms and legs starting to feel like jelly; how he managed was beyond her. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, her cry lost somewhere in his almost feral roar of completion. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while Cullen rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft. The coil that and been building inside her finally snapped and she collapsed over the desk.

For a moment, the two of them stood there, still attached and panting heavily in the afterglow of their lovemaking; when they were together, all seemed right in the world.

“I think we should play chess like that more often; I like seeing you distracted and not thinking about work.” She teased.

Cullen rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade, as he pulled out of her. “You are a saucy little minx, my love. But this was a delightful distraction.”

“What makes you think I’m finished with you yet, my soul? We should enjoy the alone time while we can before I have to head out. The Inquisitor’s job is never done it seems.” She giggled, arching her back so she could reach his lips for a kiss.

Victoria turned and pushed him back into his chair, sitting on his lap once more and lowering herself onto his erection as she kissed him, her fingers running through his silken blonde curls.


End file.
